


Jealousy Much?

by PepelSky



Series: Cupid's Arrow [3]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: DaIn sends YuBi a video compilation that successfully gets YuBi worked up and teary. Now JunHo has to make up for it.





	1. One

YuBi was comfy in her apartment while watching her favourite cartoon. She had some scripts that she had been going through scattered on her lap and the couch as she decided to take a rest and play a game on her phone. When she unlocked it, she was surprised to see two missed calls from JunHo and some messages from him and her younger sister. She had put her phone on vibrate to avoid distractions and forgot about it.

From Bae

19.27

I called to say I'm done for the day and going over to  meet WooYoung hyung. Have you eaten yet?

19.55

How come you haven't responded yet? :(

20.07

Are you still reading those scripts? Don't strain yourself, you've been at it the whole day. I think I shouldn't bother you with texting so much but I just can't help it. Even though I saw you this morning, I already miss you.

JunHo had passed by in the morning on his way to JYP. They hadn't spent long together but he waited for her to cook breakfast and they ate together before he left. YuBi's heart fluttered at her boyfriend's sweet messages and concern. She quickly sent him a reply.

To Bae

20.46

I'm sorry babe. Was caught up with the reading. I was eating some snacks throughout and so I'm feeling really full. Will have a heavy breakfast tomorrow morning instead. I already miss you too <3

Just a minute after the text got delivered, her phone started ringing with a call.

"Hey babey," she answered with a giddy voice.

"Hey babe." JunHo answered back, "I finally get to hear from you. Do you have any idea how it feels not being able to communicate with the love of your life?"

YuBi rolled her eyes at him as she laughed, "Oh, please. I don't talk to you or see you whenever I want either but you don't hear me complaining."

"I guess it's just that much harder for me then," he whined, "How was your day?"

"Busy. I'm still trying to get to understand my character and she seems so different from me." She couldn't help but frown in despair.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you out whenever I can." JunHo comforted her.

"Thank you," she smiled, "And how's WooYoung-ssi?"

"He's alright," came the reply, "He must be wondering where I am right now."

"Oh! Then you have to go back quickly. I'll just finish off my cartoon and go to bed."

"Why do I have a feeling that ending this call has more to do with your wanting to finish your cartoon over hyung looking for me?"

YuBi laughed at the other end, "Maybe because you're right?"

They talked for a few more minutes, updating each other on their day before calling it a night. After the call, YuBi finally opened the messages from DaIn.

From DaIn-ah

19.26

Unnie, I found an interesting compilation of JunHo-ssi. Do you want to see it?

From DaIn-ah

19.28

Who am I kidding? Of course you want to. Enjoy, you can thank me later. ;)

[video]

YuBi was suspicious of the video's content and thought twice before opening it. She regretted it a few seconds in as she saw what sort of compilation it was. Right before her eyes, the one thing she had avoided watching ever since she started dating JunHo was playing. It's not that she didn't watch his dramas and movies, she watched them all but would be quick to skip all his kissing scenes without a second thought. Now here they were in her face and she somehow couldn't stop herself from watching it despite the hard lump growing in her chest.

After a good 7 minutes of watching her boyfriend kissing other women, YuBi didn't know whether she wanted to cry or laugh or curse out loud. She quickly dialled her sister's contact who picked up the call after just one ring and started laughing so loud on the other end.

"Yah!" YuBi shouted, "How dare you!"

DaIn had to put in some effort to stop laughing, "You're the one who's always bragging that your boyfriend is such a good kisser, now you know how he got there."

YuBi wanted to smack her sister's skull in but it's such a pity she wasn't with her. "DaIn, don't you think this is too much? You're not allowed to ever message me again!" She then hung up the call without waiting to hear what she had to say. She was still clutching her phone tightly with her frustration only building up when a new message came in from her sister.

From DaIn-ah

21.22

Unnie, are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I thought you've watched them all already and just wanted to tease you. Sorry sorry sorry.

YuBi decided not to respond and blocked her sister's number for good measure. She then started clearing out the lounge but she couldn't get the picture of JunHo kissing another woman with so much passion and a smile out of her mind.

She knew she was being childish but why did he smile? Did the director even say he should smile or he was enjoying it just that much? Did he really like kissing other women so much? Why in the world would he have so many kiss scenes in a single drama with a single woman! Was he still in touch with her? Did he even think about his own girlfriend's fragile heart whilst filming those passionate scenes?

YuBi was startled when she felt a single tear run down her left cheek which she brushed away angrily. Without putting much thought into it, she picked up her phone and quickly sent JunHo a message.

To Bae

22.49

Come over tonight? I want kisses.

YuBi hardly initiated intimacy in the relationship and she knew the message would be a surprise to JunHo. She also knew that he wasn't meant to come tonight but she still asked anyway and would demand it if it came to that.

From Bae

22.50

Someone's trying to tempt me huh. I thought you were sleeping already?

YuBi sighed in frustration. JunHo wasn't taking her seriously and she couldn't help the slight annoyance she felt at that.

To Bae

22.51

Okay, scratch that. I want you to come here. I need kisses, NOW.

She figured that sounded serious enough to get him moving but it seems he wasn't buying it.

From Bae

22.53

What's going on baby? You know I want to kiss you badly too but I have an early schedule tomorrow. I'll come to you straight afterwards. And you know if I keep coming there so frequently people are going to start asking questions. So how about we meet somewhere when my schedule is done tomorrow and I'll give you all the kisses you want and maybe something a little extra?

YuBi kicked her legs furiously, totally irritated by the dejected feeling she was having from her boyfriend's refusal to come over immediately. 

 To Bae

22.54

Lee Junho-ssi, if you don't come over now then this is going to be our break up story for real. I'm serious!

She hit send and her heart started beating faster when he didn't reply in five minutes. What was he thinking? No, what was she thinking? Why was she making it hard for him? Why was she making him pay for something he didn't even know? Before she could quickly send him an apology and tell him she could wait till tomorrow, a reply finally came through after what seemed like an eternity.

 From Bae

23.02

Okay, Lee YuBi-ssi. It's fine.

 

 


	2. Two

JunHo hardly called YuBi by her full name like that. Usually when they argued, they would substitute the affectionate nicknames like babe with the common and respectful -ssi but JunHo never used her full name like that still.

YuBi stared at her phone in surprise. Was that a fine to breaking up or twas a fine to showing up. She pondered on what to do before settling on calling him and trying to determine his current mood through the call. As the phone rang, her heart beat rapidly as to what he'd say on the other line but then, he didn't pick up. Was he that angry? Had she been that annoying? She tried coming up with a text message but nothing was satisfactory enough to send. So she just sat on her bed, staring at her phone and wordlessly cursing herself for being so petty.

She tried to call a couple more times but he still didn't pick up and she was on the verge of calling WooYoung if she got too frustrated. But she couldn't do that since JunHo had given her his number for emergency cases only but wouldn't this warrant as an emergency?

She ended up literally sobbing whilst balled up on her bed, phone clutched tightly with earphones on loud blast playing JunHo's songs. If you were to ask for the reason behind her sobs, she wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer. Besides what had just happened with JunHo and the video compilation, she had had a lot going on in her mind lately. Her schedule was pretty tight and a co-worker had been giving her a hard time. She had done her best to ignore him but she realised now that not talking about the situation had made it accumulate to something intense. So she allowed herself to cry, getting comfort from her boyfriend's voice in the music.

Whilst in her own world, she felt a hand wrap itself around her waist and she screamed in alarm, doing her best to move as far away from the intruder as possible. 

"Sorry, sorry! It's just me!" The intruder said as she slumped helplessly by the corner of her room. 'Wait, JunHo?'

He rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Babe, what's wrong? Gosh, i thought you were just being difficult. I didn't know you were like this. Sorry for coming so late."

YuBi just shook her head, still crying but now feeling relieved since JunHo was here. They remained embracing by the floor for a while, until YuBi's sobs finally quietened down.

"Let's get you to the bed?" He said then helped her get up and wash her face before tucking her in bed. He went to the kitchen to bring her some warm milk and turned off the lights on his way back. He kept rubbing her back soothingly as she drank the milk, evident worry on his face but being patient enough to let her tell him when she's ready.

"Thank you," she finally said something since he got in. "And sorry for worrying you."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" They were now cuddling in bed, sharing the warmth of their bodies and their love.

"It's silly, I thought you were gonna break up with me." She laughed lightly, trying to get him to lighten up too.

"Why would I break up with you?" He asked incredulously.

"Cause I was being difficult," she shrugged in response.

"Babe, you're always difficult. This isn't something new." He poked her nose, making them laugh together.

"But then you called me by my full name, you hardly ever do that and then you went all quiet on me," she pouted at him and JunHo couldn't resist the urge to lean and kiss her pout away.

"I did that intentionally cause I thought my showing up after a little scare would be sweeter. I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd find you like this. You scared the hell out of me."

"A lot has been happening babe," YuBi started and went on to tell him everything she had been quiet about. They talked in length about her coworker and to say JunHo was angered is an understatement. He urged her to report him to relevent officials and swore that if she didn't, he'd do it himself.

"And then my sister sent me this," she showed him her phone. JunHo wondered what it was and couldn't believe his eyes when the video started playing.

"DaIn sent you this?" He looked stick between shocked and embarrassed. "Why?"

YuBi shrugged, "That's what made me want you to come over so bad. So that ifI remind myself that you're mine and not theirs."

"Of course I'm yours alone babe," he confirmed. He made out passionately with her afterward, just to put the point across. "And yet you say I'm the jealous one?" He laughed at her.

"I'm not jealous!" She denied.

"Then what was that?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Something else other than that!" She insisted.

JunHo laughed at her, "That, my love, is what jealousy is."

"Whatever," she pulled him in for another make out session, heart fully content that she was in his arms and he was in hers.

 


End file.
